Singing in the rain
by Who am I. Well. I'm just Me
Summary: Raining season, another source of inspiration


Winter has arrived to my country! And that means… nope, it's not snow. That means: RAIN! Yes, rain! Believe it or not. Well, time for the most ridiculous but funny thing I've ever done in my life…

Ps: I DON'T OWN THEM!

* * *

**SINGING IN THE RAIN**

Who/Mikey: Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo  
Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo...

Who: I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again

Mikey: I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

Who: Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face

Mikey: I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Who/Mikey: Singin' in the rain

R: "What da shell are they doin'?"

D: "I think Who ate too much chocolate this time"

Who: Dancin' in the rain  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah  
Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah

_*Random dance with umbrellas*_

Mikey: I'm happy again!

_*Random dance with umbrellas again*_

Who/Mikey: I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!

L: "Hey guys, what's… eh?"

M: "And again!

I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain

L: "Eh, what are you guys doing?"

R: "Don't ask. Just enjoy the show"

What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again

Who: I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

Mikey: Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face

Who: I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Who/Mikey: Singin' in the rain

L: "Now, that's lame even for Mikey"

M: "Your juuuust jealous bro"

L: "For doing something really ridiculous? I don't think so"

M: "Nope. For doing something really ridiculous… with Who, uh? You see? Who is laughing now, huh? Yeah: ME!"

L: "I'm starting to think you force her to do this"

"In fact, I was bored, it was raining and I just asked Mikey if he wanted to do something. He came up with the idea and that sounded good to me so… here we are!"

L: "Right… so, you're 'Singing in the rain', huh?"

"Yeap…and again!: Who: I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again

R: "OK, OK, OK. STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP! We got the idea already! It's raining! Geez! We should have stay in New York, at least there's not a song that says: 'Singing in the snow'... hehe… now, that was funny"

"Guys, you promised me you're gonna stay here for New Year's Eve!"

R: "And we are here! Duh!"

D: "It's quite interesting, though. The difference of seasons in each country, in New York is snowing and here is raining! Heh, when I was a kid I used to think you had snow season"

"Yeah, it's interesting. But you know something? Rain makes me feel inspired, kinda sad and happy… you know, mixed emotions"

L: "And this rainy season stops… when?"

"Don't worry; it won't be raining in New Year's Eve"

L: "That's not the problem. I just want to know when it ends"

"Well, it always starts in February and ends in April but this year started a little sooner. It's very rare that rainy season starts in December"

D: "Maybe is for the Global Warming"

"Yeah, I thought the same"

_*Rain still falling down*_

"Well, who's up for more singing and dancing in the rain?"

M: "I'm in!"

"Anybody else?"

D: "Er… I have some work to do"

R: "I simply think this is ridiculous"

L: "I'll just watch"

"Ok, then… Mikey? Let's do it again!"

Who: I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain  
What a glorious feelin'  
I'm happy again

Mikey: I'm laughing at clouds  
So dark up above  
The sun's in my heart  
And I'm ready for love

Who: Let the stormy clouds chase  
Everyone from the place  
Come on with the rain  
I've a smile on my face

Mikey: I walk down the lane  
With a happy refrain  
Just singin',  
Who/Mikey: Singin' in the rain

L: "You know what? I thought Mikey was childish but you…"

"Hey! Even I can be childish sometimes"

M: "Leo, if you're not joining us… DON'T INTERRUPT US!"

L: "Ok, ok! Just pretend I'm not here"

M: "Ejem… so… again?"

Who: I'm singing in the rain  
Just singing in the rain

R: "COULD YA SHUT UP ALREADY? THAT SONG IS DRIVIN' ME CRAZY!"

*Whispering* Just singin',  
Who/Mikey: Singin' in the rain

**THE END**

* * *

I'm waiting a review

I want a review

What a glorious feeling

I'll be happy again!

If I see your reviews

That would mean good news

I'm waiting

I'm waiting

your reviews!

Tan- tan! ^_^


End file.
